Wendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior Kick-in Challenge/Bestiary
A comprehensive list of enemy statistics from the game Wendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior Kick-in Challenge. Legend *'Name:' The name of the enemy. **Normal: Enemy. (Ex: Dragon Mannequin) **'Bold:' Boss. (Ex: Jessica Dawson) **Underlined: Support enemy/object/part. (Ex: Living Statue) **''Italic:'' Tutorial Boss. (Ex: Shen) *'Location:' The location(s) where the enemy is found. *'Level:' The player can easily overcome or flee from the enemy if they match or exceed its level. *'HP:' The enemy's hit points at the start of the battle. *'Power:' The enemy's attack power. *'Defense:' The enemy's defense power. *'Speed:' The enemy's speed. *'Jump:' The effectiveness of Jump attacks: If Normal, the enemy takes regular damage; if Spiky, the move cancels and the player takes damage; if Critical, the enemy takes increased damage; if Weak, the enemy takes reduced damage. *'Kick:' The effectiveness of Kick attacks: If Normal, the enemy takes regular damage; if Critical, the enemy takes increased damage; if Weak, the enemy takes reduced damage. *'Poison:' The effectiveness of poison-based attacks (the New Teenager's solo Venokinesis or Levitate Kick): if Critical, the enemy takes increased damage; if Weak, the enemy takes reduced damage; If Healed, the enemy recovers HP proportional of the damage taken. *'Fire:' The effectiveness of fire-based attacks (Wendy Wu's solo Pyrokinesis or Zen Flame): if Critical, the enemy takes increased damage; if Weak, the enemy takes reduced damage; If Healed, the enemy recovers HP proportional of the damage taken. *'Status Ailments:' The chances of the enemy being afflicted with a status effect successfully. **'Vampire:' The chance of the enemy becoming under the vampire condition from being hit from a First Strike with the New Teenager's Venokinesis or using the Homecoming version of Tornadic Twister. **'Burn:' The chance of the enemy becoming burned from being hit from a First Strike with Wendy Wu's Pyrokinesis or Zen Flame. Additionally, the Homecoming version of Zen Flame has a chance of inflicting the Char status. **'Stat Down:' The chance of the enemy having their Power or Defense lowered from being hit from Levitate Kick and its Homecoming version. **'Speed Down:' The chance of the enemy having their Speed lowered from being hit from a Kick First Strike. *'Experience:' The amount of experience points earned by defeating the enemy. *'Money:' The amount of money dropped by the enemy. *'Item Drop 1:' A basic item that can be earned from defeating the enemy. **'Rate:' The rate of the item being dropped from the enemy. The values of the bestiary assume the player does not have Grab Stickpins, the Salvage Stickpin, or the Golden Diamond equipped. *'Item Drop 2:' A rare item that can be earned from defeating the enemy. **'Rate:' The rate of the item being dropped from the enemy. *'Item Drop 3:' A secret item which can only be obtained with the Golden Diamond or Homecoming Tornadic Twister. **'Rate:' The rate of the Item being dropped when using the Homecoming version of Tornadic Twister. If the Golden Diamond is equipped, the enemy will always drop this item. Enemy Stats }|Shen| } |image= } |location=Shen's Temple |lvl=1 |hp=12 |power=4 |defense=3 |speed=3 |poison= |fire= |jump=Normal |kick= |speeddown=30% |vampire=30% |burn=30% |statdown=30% |exp=0 |money=0 |item1=None (0%) |item2=None (0%) |item3=None (0%) }}}} Category:Wendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior Kick-in Challenge